


Black Ice

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!namjoon, Klutz!Joon, Lowkey sub!Joon, Lube, M/M, Overchallenged!Namjoon™, Power Bottom Park Jimin, Protected Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Whining & Teasing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: Namjoon fucks Jimin hard on a rather unruly washing machine.





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Been ages since I wrote male x male. I decided to go for MinJoon, I find their dynamic so compelling. The title is a paradox or oxymoron if you will that makes me chuckle, it's like top!Joon in this story.

It's unrelenting.

The washing machine churns through its last rinse cycle with high speed, uncaring of how it rocks stark naked Jimin back and forth on top of it. No matter how hard he tries to grab hold of the edges, his knees remain weak. Not even Namjoon's hand, trying its best to keep his hips in place, can help him concentrate.

Especially because the prospect of dick keeps his mind in a perpetual state of wobbling. He knows that the top-loader will enter it's spinning cycle in a solid minute. Until then, he hopes, Namjoon has stuffed him to the brim and can't go anywhere. But nothing happens. His ass stays up cold in the air, waiting for the warm contact it so craves. 

"What are you doing," Jimin dares, looking back across his shoulder.

"Just, just a sec!"

There he stands, trembling even if the washing machine doesn't quite shake him up so much. Namjoon. His boyfriend, busy fiddling with the jeans that Jimin gave him for Christmas. He had selected the perfect size, but that didn't mean Namjoon was so apt at getting his dick out when the situation most required it. Jimin's ass became none the warmer by the minute, but Namjoon still kept fiddling with the zipper. 

"Can't you do it quick like last time, I'm freezing!"

"Trying!"

The smell of detergent slowly fades around them. Jimin can only sigh at what he sees. 

"For goodness sake, use both hands! The lube is drying."

"You'd slide off, I got you."

Still hopeless. By the time Namjoon has as much as half the zipper down, the washing machine announces its transfer to the spinning cycle with a taunting bleep.

"You asshole, I wanted to start slow," Jimin reaches around, tugging Namjoons hands out of the way, then pulls the zipper down himself. Now he understands why Namjoon took so long. He's curving upward, harder than usual. What did Jimin expect, he's crouching on a washing machine with his butt sticking out for all the precious world — meaning, his sweetheart — to see what's in between. 

"Sorry again," Namjoon shoves down his jeans completely, unfurls on a condom on himself, then has Jimin grip him tight by the base of his shaft, motion guiding forward.  

Jimin makes a small effort to retort a huff. Mainly, he's concerned with how unstable he is on the machine this very moment.

"At least you won't break off, god you're stiff," he wiggles, trying to get Namjoon step close enough to get the tip in. But the vibrations throw him around right and left, anywhere but onto Namjoon's dick. 

"Fuck Namjoon, I don't care," he wails, "shove it home, this is ridiculous."

And Namjoon complies. The last thing Jimin feels are Namjoon's hands squeezing, then parting his cheeks. The familiar girth presses inside with more force than usual. The washing machine promptly decides to give Jimin no second or less to even breathe. 

"Oh Jesus—!"

The motor below him boggles so hard, he fears getting nailed right into the nearby wall. Lord knows how messy his hair must look right now, he hopes Namjoon doesn't mind not seeing his face. 

Gripping the sides of the machine is just useless. So he lets go. Namjoon's hands feel double the pressure on them to secure Jimin in his spot. But they don't falter. Besides, Namjoon's cock is long enough to just hook Jimin in his spot. 

Jimin allows himself to slip into moaning, knowing full well that Namjoon could fuck him into a concussion if he went on like that. The thrusts are leveled, to his surprise. But knowing how much the spin of the drum inside the machine adds to the momentum, Jimin understands that Namjoon is holding back half of what he can do.

The lube did not dry as much as he thought. Instead, he discovers, it seeped further inside of him and now comes splurting out with every shove. It does coat the condom quite neatly, but also stains Namjoon's pants on the floor. All drips down until all last excess is gone. Namjoon is still holding back. 

Jimin's knees suffer all too much under the rattling surface below him, so he whines for Namjoon to pull out. 

"Wanna turn!"

And Namjoon tries his best to maneuver backwards, although that again arouses him way too much already. 

"Baby, it's not so easy."

"Course not!" 

After more bickers and Namjoon finally getting a grip on things — that is, Jimin's thighs — the younger ends up on his back, legs shaking in the air, split with Namjoon's cock through the middle where it's much easier to thrust now. Jimin likes seeing Namjoon's face not in its usual contemplative state. He likes to see the agitation and redness, the concentration it requires not to blow up right away but still giving it to Jimin good. When he bends down to kiss him, it's everything but clean, a miss at first try, even. By the time Namjoon finds Jimin's lips, they turn huge and red by the way Namjoon's vibrate on them. The washing machine reaches its final spins. It buries Namjoon only deeper in him. It's what eventually pushes him over the edge. His little twitches and shy, exasperated smile makes Namjoon ruffle his hair back and forth when the last waves of orgasm subside.

Namjoon pulls off the condom, chucks it to the floor with all the other mess.

"Ew," Jimin laughs. Namjoon kisses him again.

"You're so cute."

Ever limb of his still pulsates. Namjoon carries him to the couch.

Jimin couldn't help but slouch down there. 

"Need some time to rearrange my brain."

"Couldn't know the machine would run completely riot."

"We can pretty much put all of our clothes in later. Your pants!"

"Snuggling is first. And you get a little snack, you champ."

 


End file.
